Klise
by Nisfuun
Summary: Dia mengabaikanku, membuatku menangis, melupakan janjinya. Semuanya telah dia lakukan kepadaku bukti bahwa dia lelah menghadapiku.- pada saat itu Momoi Satsuki, percaya suatu saat nanti akan tiba saatnya Kuroko Tetsuya akan melihatnya./"Aku akan menunggumu disini.."/KuroMomo/Bad Summary/ Warning Inside! RnR ya?


Penyesalan. Satu frase yang tak pernah hilang dalam kehidupanya.

Katakanlah perasaan itulah yang mendominasi setiap rasa yang dia utarakan pada hari itu. Bertanya pun tidak ada gunanya kenapa dirinya harus berakhir seperti sekarang? Tuhan sedang mengutuknya kah. Bodoh, tentu saja dia sedang dikutuk.

Tapi jika memang penyesalan datang diawal. Seumur hidup pun dia tidak akan mengetahui bagaimana rasanya disakiti selama bertahun-tahun, Bagaimana rasanya diabaikan setiap harinya, ataupun Bagaimana rasanya menangis karena harus menahan perasaan itu.

Dia tidak akan tahu. Dan tidak akan bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan serumit itu, Bahkan tuhan tidak membiarkannya untuk menebusnya setidaknya biarkan dia melihat bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Dia ingin memeluknya, menciumnya bahkan menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada untuk bersamanya. Simple sekali tapi itu tidak akan berlaku untuk seorang pendosa sepertinya.

Dia bukan seseorang yang kuat, Tepat setahun dan tepat pula hari dimana dia berulang tahun untuk sekian kalinya. Bolehkah setidaknya dia mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini..."

Kuroko Tetsuya,

.

.

.

.

 **Klise  
** _"Perasaan cintalah yang telah memudarkannya.."_

 **Kuroko Tetsuya x Momoi Satsuki  
Kuroko no Basuke** **©Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **Warning!**  
Out Of Character in here, Alur ceritanya **emang** lebay, Romance picisan!, dan Don't like don't read.

 **Hanya cinta lah yang memudarkan penyesalanmu..**

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sifatnya memang seperti itu. Dia ceria dan penuh semangat seakan tidak ingin menyiakan apa yang telah tuhan berikan kepadanya hari ini dan seterusnya. Dia sudah diamanahkan nama yang sangat cantik sekali Momoi Satsuki layaknya untaian kata pada namanya dia harus terus bersikap menjadi gadis yang baik. Itulah komitmennya untuk mejalin kehidupannya.

Bahkan setelah dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang. Dia tetap menjalani komitmen yang ada tidak sekalipun Satsuki ingin mengubahnya. Dan jika sudah berurusan dengan cintanya dia akan senang hati terobsesi dengan cara yang baik pula.

Itulah yang dia rasakan untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bahkan itu pun akan terus berlaku untuk hari ini dan seterusnya hingga saat dimana tiba waktunya dia tidak akan bisa mencintai Tetsuya seperti sekarang.

"Tetsu- _kun_.." Bahkan saat melihat Tetsuya tepat dihadapannya dia tidak akan tahan untuk setidaknya memberikan pelukan ah atau lebih tepatnya tubrukan mautnya. " **-** Selamat pagi."

"Sesak tolong lepaskan, Momoi- _san_." Satsuki hanya membalasnya dengan cengirannya hal yang biasa dilakukannya sesaat setelah Tetsuya merespon tindakannya. "Habis aku tidak tahan kalau melihat Tetsu-kun."

Tetsuya tidak banyak merespon. Dia hanya memperbaiki sedikit keseimbangannya yang sempat tergoyang akibat tubrukan _'selamat pagi'_ dari gadis musim semi itu.

" Bagaimana harimu Tetsu- _kun_?" Satsuki mengikuti langkah Tetsuya yang lebih dahulu berjalan. Mereka hanya berteman bahkan sudah terhitung lama sejak dia masih berada di sekolah menegah, hingga kini Satsuki memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah yang sama agar bisa terus bersama Tetsuya.

"Biasa saja." Sahutnya datar. Satsuki tidak ambil pusing dengan sifat Tetsuya yang kelewat datar baginya ini hal biasa yang sudah menjadi bagian yang disukainya dari sosok pemuda yang sudah lama menepi didalam relung hatinya.

Satsuki tahu Tetsuya selalu bersikap baik kepadanya. Dia tidak ingin menjerat perasaan buruk yang mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya sudah lelah menghadapinya setidaknya hari ini dia bisa berjalan bersama usai kegiatan kampus.

Baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , hari ini latihan dilapangan kan? Ah, aku sudah lama tidak melihat kalian saat latihan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" Tetsuya menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan melirik Satsuki yang masih menatapnya menunggu kepastian. "Maaf, Momoi _-san_ aku harus bertemu dosen terlebih dahulu."

"Kau pergi deluan saja." Sahutnya.

"Ah, tunggu Tetsu- _kun_ **-** " Tetsuya berbalik menatapnya. "Ano, mau kan kalau nanti kita pulang bersama?"

Cukup lama Satsuki menunggu jawaban dari Tetsuya. Dia sekarang merutuki perkataanya, dia takut Tetsuya menganggap permintaanya terlalu kekanakan. Untuk apa pulang bersama rumah mereka terlampau jarak cukup jauh dan mau tidak mau Tetsuya akan berbalik arah untuk mengantarnya.

Dia merasa tidak tahu diri dihadapan Tetsuya. "Maaf Tetsu- _kun_ aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Baiklah **-** " Akhirnya Tetsuya angkat bicara pandangan mereka bertemu. Walau hanya seklias tapi Satsuki yakin Tetsuya tetaplah Tetsuya yang membuatnya jatuh cinta yang saat ini membuat jantungnya berpacu seirama adrenalinnya. Satsuki menyukai bagaimana Tetsuya memandangnya. "Aku akan menunggu Momoi-san setelah latihan."

"Hem! Tunggu aku ya Tetsu- _kun_." Satsuki memberika senyuman terbaiknya kepada setiap orang tetapi hanya kepada Tetsuya lah dia akan tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah wajahnya.

Satsuki terlalu jatuh cinta kepada Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini latihan selesai cukup lama, Satsuki menjalankan tugasnya sebagai manager team basket universitasnya walau tidak sehebat saat dia ikut bernaung dibawah kebesaran nama Team Teiko ataupun Touou. Dia tetap menyukai pekerjaanya menjadi seorang manager, dan terlebih dia berada dijalan yang sama bersama Tetsuya dalam urusan basket kesukaannya.

"Ah **-** " Keseimbangannya goyah, Satsuki menumpukan badannya agar tidak jatuh kepada salah satu lemari diruang klub basket. "Sepertinya aku terlalu memaksakan diri lagi."

Dia bersyukur ruang klub sudah sepi, setidaknya dia tidak membuat orang khawatir melihatnya yang tiba-tiba ambruk seperti ini. Nafasnya tersengal pelan, jika keluarganya tahu dia masih menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai manager sudah pasti dia akan habis dimarahi. "Aku tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak boleh membuat Tetsu-kun menunggu." Dengan susah payah dia mengambil tasnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing pandangannya pun bahkan mengabur disaat seperti ini dia menyesal telah berbuat janji yang begitu egoist kepada Tetsuya.

"Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini."

Satsuki tidak ingin Tetsuya tahu tentang keadaanya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi beban Tetsuya dengan penyakitnya ini. dia tidak ingin Tetsuya terikat lama dengan gadis penganggu sepertinya. "Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Dia tidak suka menjadi lemah, kenapa kali ini tubuhnya tidak mau berkomitmen bersamanya. Dia hanya meminta sedikit waktu untuk bisa berada disamping Tetsuya. "Aku ingin bertemu, Tetsu-kun." Gumamnya lirih memandang tubuhnya yang mulai kembali mati rasa.

"Tetsu- _kun_ marah tidak ya.."

Satsuki hanya dapat berbual, dia ingin berusaha setidaknya ingin berdiri untuk mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dengan susah payah dia mengambil ponselnya walau dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun sarafnya tidak mau membantunya. Setidaknya dia ingin menghubungi Tetsuya.

"Ah, Tetsu- _kun._ " Dia berusaha mengatur intonasi suaranya. Dia tidak ingin Tetsuya khawatir mendengar suaranya yang tersendat.

"Ada apa, Momoi _-san_?"

"Tetsu- _kun_ tidak perlu menunggu **-** "

"Maaf Momoi-san menunggu apa ya?" Satsuki terdiam, perasaan tidak terdefinisikan. Kenapa air matanya harus mengalir bukannya dia yang menginginkan Tetsuya tidak perlu menunggunya. "A-h, tidak bukan apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah, Maaf Momoi _-san_ akan kuputus hubungannya."

"Iya, Tetsu- _kun_." Satsuki tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Dia tidak suka menjadi cengeng, kenapa dia tidak bisa menahannya. Padahal bukannya dia sudah terbiasa terabaikan, bukannya janji seperti ini sudah biasa dilupakan Tetsuya. Bahkan ini bukan kali pertama Tetsuya lupa akan janjinya untuk apa juga Tetsuya mengingat janji sepelenya untuk pulang bersama.

Dia sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendiri saat menunggu Tetsuya, dia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan jawaban tidak bertanggung jawab dari Tetsuya. Dia bahkan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menunggu dibawah derasnya hujan hanya karena Tetsuya sudah lebih dahulu berangkat meninggalkannya.

Bukannya dia tidak perlu alasan untuk menangis jika sudah terbiasa. "Mungkin kali ini Tetsu- _kun_ terlalu lelah latihan."

"Tidak mungkin Tetsu _-kun_ lupa seperti sebelumnya kan."

Alibi.

Selalu saja mencari alasan.

"Aku sangat menyanyangi Tetsu-kun kok." Setidaknya dia ingin memastikan diri cintanya tidak menyakitkan. Tetsuya hanya lelah menghadapi gadis bodoh sepertinya. Hanya itu.

"Satsuki! Kau mendengarku, Satsuki!" Dia terlalu lemah tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berbaur lagi. Ah, untung saja dia menyimpan nomor Aomine-kun pada panggilan daruratnya. "Dai- _chan_.."

" **-** Tolong aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini bau antiseptik ruangan rumah sakit sudah menjadi khas dalam penciumannya. Alat-alat intervenous pun sudah menunjang agar darahnya tetap mau mengalir untuk jantungnya. Satsuki sudah terbiasa, penyakit yang akan segera mengambil alih kekuasaan tubuhnya.

Dan hanya sedikit waktu sebelum pada akhirnya tubuhnya bukan lagi miliknya.

Satsuki akan bertanya seusai dia bangun dari komanya, berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri semua hanya menjawab dengan gamblang bahwa dia hanya tertidur hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Tentu saja itu semua bohong.

"Kali ini dua minggu ya.." Dia menerawang langit rumah sakit. Hanya dokter dan perawatlah yang mau memberitahu kebenaran tentang penyakitnya. "Satsuki.."

Satsuki mengedarkan pandangannya dan dia cukup yakin suara yang memanggilnya itu milik sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki. "Dai- _chan_ , hari ini kau datang lagi."

"Aku lagi senggang juga sih." Sahutnya.

"Mou! Tumben sekali mau repot-repot gerakin kaki cuma untuk menjengukku." Satsuki mengejek kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya itu.

"Cih, dasar bawel." Daiki membuang muka tidak balik menatap Satsuki yang masih tertawa ringan melihat kelakuannya. Disaat seperti ini Daiki bersyukur setidaknya dapat melihat senyum Satsuki yang sangat disukainya. "Hari ini member Teiko akan datang menjengukmu."

Satsuki menghentikan tawanya, "A **—** pa!? Semuanya akan datang?" ucapnya kaget.

Daiki cukup yakin prihal kekhawatiran dalam ekspresi yang ditunjukan Satsuki. Ini semua tentang Tetsuya. Dia mengetahui semuanya...

Tetsuya yang mengabaikan Satsuki hingga sekarang.

Tetsuya yang selalu melupakan janjinya hingga sekarang.

Tetsuya yang membuat air mata dan kepiluan hati Satsuki, bahkan hingga sekarang. Dia mengetahi semuanya.

Tapi dia tidak ingin berbuat apa-apa.

Dia hanya pria brengsek yang ingin melihat hati Satsuki perlahan-lahan hancur tanpa ingin melindunginya. "Aku.. tidak memberitahu Tetsu."

"Terimakasih, Dai- _chan_." Satsuki tersenyum tipis. Tapi Daiki cukup tahu senyum itu bukan tentang kebahagiaan bukan pula senyum khas milik Satsuki dalam memaknai ketulusan.

Entah sampai kapan tapi ingatkan Aomine Daiki suatu saat akan tiba hari dimana dia menghabisi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Itu pasti.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan Tetsu." Satsuki tahu Daiki selama ini menahan amarahnya hanya untuknya, keinginannya untuk disakiti lebih dalam oleh Tetsuya yang menyebabkan Daiki tidak bisa meluapkan amarahnya.

Yang dapat dilakukannya disaat seperti ini hanyalah mengenggam tangan Daiki untuk memastikan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya."

"Aku akan berhenti." Matanya yang seindah lazuarrdi menampakan tekad yang tidak tergoyah. Daiki menahan nafasnya tatapan Satsuki yang tidak pernah dilihatnya ini membuatnya gentar dan sedih disaat bersamaan.

"Setelah aku memastikan sesuatu terhadap Tetsu- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh dibilang Tetsuya pun merasakan perubahan dari hari –hari sebelumnya. Dia tidak berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa ataupun ada yang hilang. Tetsuya yakin apa yang dia maksud merupakan kehadiran sosok Momoi Satsuki, saling mengenal lebih dari delapan tahun bukan waktu yang dibilang singkat. Bisa dibilang dia terbiasa dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing disetiap adanya kehadiran Satsuki dikehidupannya,

Hanya saja Tetsuya lelah.

Dia cukup yakin gadis itu sudah tidak berinteraksi dengannya lebih dari setengah bulan terakhir. Tidak dalam kegiatan klub, tidak dalam kegiatan kampus, atau kegiatan untuk menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Dan yang dapat dia lakukan hanya berfikir bahwa Satsuki juga sudah lelah dengan prilakunya.

Tapi hari ini Tetsuya ingin bertemu mungkin dia sedikit kehilangan bagaimana cara gadis itu bertingkah disekelilingnya. Apalagi saat perpaduan bunga sakura yang sudah mulai bermekaran menambah eksitensi dari Momoi Satsuki. Bagaimana cara Satsuki memanggilnya, "Tetsu- _kun_."

Tetsuya terdiam, bukunya yang berada digenggamannya pun sudah ditutupnya pelan. Di berdelusi angin berhembus memanggilnya seolah gadis itu hadir tepat dihadapannya.

Dihadapannya.. "Momoi- _san_?"

Mungkin kalau digambarkan sekarang dia tengah terpesona mata shappire miliknya dimanjakan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Dihadapannya Momoi Satsuki sangat indah dibawah serpuan angin berhambur sakura yang memukaunya.

Satsuki tersenyum begitu lembut, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Tetsu- _kun_?"

Tetsuya hanya dapat mengangguk sebenarnya masih sedikit kagum dan juga canggung untuk memulai percakapaannya, "A **—** ah, aku baik. Momoi- _san_?"

Satsuki mengerilingkan pandangannya sesaat dan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya tepat dihadapan Tetsuya yang masih terdiam. "Menurut Tetsu-kun aku bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya baik."

Gadis musim semi itu tidak banyak bersua. Dia sudah berjanji hanya untuk memastikan dan tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam lagi untuk perasaannya. "Kau terlalu positive thinking, Tetsu- _kun_."

"Kalau Momoi _-san_ kupikir akan baik-baik saja." Kali ini senyum Satsuki begitu tulus, inilah mengapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan perasaaannya. Tetsuya terlalu baik untuknya dia tidak bisa berpaling dari senyum lembut yang Tetsuya berikanlah alasan mengapa dia masih ingin bertahan.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Mereka menyusuri jalan bersama hal yang suatu saat nanti akan selalu teringat dipantri Satsuki kelak. Kenangan indah dimana dia dapat sejajar dan melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti yang dilihat Tetsuya. Satsuki bersyukur hari ini dia bisa memulai hari dengan hal ini. "Ano.. Tetsu-kun, Bagaimana saat ulang tahunmu nanti kita pergi ke sebuah bukit."

Tetsuya melirik sekilas gadis disampingnya dan menghela nafas pelan, "Kenapa harus bukit?"

"Aku suka bukit **—** " gumamnya pelan, "Dan pasti menyenangkan jika bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Tetsuya terdiam lagi, 31 januari akan segera tiba hitungan hari dimulai dari sekarang. Ini bukan kali pertama Satsuki merencanakan sesuatu pada sat ulang tahunnya. Bukan pula suatu permintaan yang aneh.

Hanya saja Tetsuya tidak ingin terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Satsuki pada hari itu. jika bisa dia ingin menghindar dan tidak mau ambil repot dengan sifat Satsuki yang heboh saat ulang tahunnya.

Dia ingin tenang dari gangguan Satsuki pada hari pentingnya. Hanya untuk hari itu, "Aku tidak bisa."

Satsuki tidak menampakan raut wajah kekecewaan. Toh selama ini pun dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini dan jujur saja dia tidak terlalu berharap Tetsuya mau menerima tawaranya.

Karena dia takut kali ini dialah yang meningkari janji tersebut. "Aku mengerti kok Tetsu-kun."

"Lagipula **-** "

 _Aku akan mundur Tetsu-kun,_

"Aku hanya ingin melihat senyum Tetsu-kun saja.."

 _..Karena aku hanyalah beban untukmu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu Satsuki tidak menyesal telah mencintai Tetsuya hingga sedalam itu. Dia tidak menangis untuk terakhir kali saat Tetsuya lagi-lagi menoreh luka pada hatinya, bahkan Tetsuya tidak tahu dia tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh untuk ulang tahun Tetsuya nanti. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama pun terlihat mustahil baginya.

Mungkin saat itu dia hanya berfikir untuk tetap menjaga keseimbangannya agar tetap berdiri, mengatur pernafasaannya agar tidak tersengal ataupun menjaga raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi menahan sakit tak terhindar.

Semuanya agar Tetsuya tidak memberikan kebaikannya hanya karena rasa bersalah dan rasa kasihan dia tidak ingin, Tetsuya memikul beban dengan kehadirannya.

-Dan mungkin ini terakhir kali untuk Satsuki membuka matanya.

.

.

Januari, 31th. _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Ini ulang tahunnya, dan mungkin salah satu harapannya telah terjadi. Karena hari ini Momoi Satsuki sudah berjanji tidak akan hadir dalam ulang tahunnya. Pada hari itu Tetsuya pikir akan melihat Satsuki menangis atau setidaknya kecewa karena dia menolak permintaannya dengan tegas. Tidak ada space untuk Satsuki menanyakan alasan dia menolaknya.

' _Maaf, sepertinya aku juga tidak akan bisa hadir lagi dalam ulang tahun Tetsu-kun'_

Tetsuya pikir pernyataan Satsuki pada hari itu bentuk kekecewaan gadis itu karena hingga hari ini tiba dia tidak melihat lagi Momoi Satsuki.

 _Lagi_ , dan dia berfikir apakah gadis itu tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi? Kali ini dia cukup menyesal karena tidak menyangka Satsuki pun lelah terhadap prilakunya yang selalu saja mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf." Entah kenapa, Tetsuya ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. berkebalikan dengan apa yang diutarakannya pada hari itu dia ingin setidaknya Momoi Satsuki tidak menjauh dan menghilang tiba-tiba dalam kehidupanya.

Tetsuya menunggu Satsuki didepan gedung fakultasnya, hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan menunggu gadis itu begitu lama seperti ini. dia menatap jam arlojinya sudah menunjukan waktu pulang kuliah bagi mahasiswa tetapi dia tidak melihat pertanda kehadiran Satsuki juga. "Ano, permisi."

"Apa kalian tahu dimana Momoi Satsuki- _san_ sekarang?" kedua gadis yang ditanya olehnya hanya memandang satu sama lain. Salah satu diantara gadis itu nampak bermuka muram dan Tetsuya merasakan perasaan tidak enak untuk hal ini.

"Kalau Sachin **—** "

"Dia sudah tidak masuk lebih dari sebulan lalu.." Tetsuya tidak tahu hatinya serasa memanas. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu Sebulan waktu yang sudah cukup lama dan disaat seperti ini dia tidak tahu alasan pasti.

"Kenapa? Sebulan waktu yang cukup lama." Gumamnya pelan.

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum masam, "Kami juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja Sachin nampak pucat dan kurus sekali."

"Dan rumornya dia sedang diopname." Hatinya kembali berdesir, dia tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya makin tidak bisa diajak untuk kompromi dia ingin bertemu Satsuki memastikan bahwa itu cuma omongan semata saja.

Dia tidak ingin mempercayai itu.

Kali ini hanya satu nama yang terpikirkan olehnya dia ingin mengetahui kebenaran apa yang terjadi dengan Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia mulai berlari bahkan dia tahu kenapa dia menjadi khawatir seperti ini. dia tidak peduli dengan tampilannya yang berantakan ini pertemuan pertamanya setelah sekian lama dengan patner basketnya dulu saat masih sekolah menegah. Tetsuya menggaguminya seharusnya dia setidaknya tidak menunjukan raut khawatir seperti saat ini.

Tapi tidak saat tahu dia harus menemui Aomine Daiki disebuah rumah sakit untuk pertemuan mereka. kenapa kepingan-kepingan itu semakin memperjelas kejadian yang tidak bisa diterimanya sama sekali.

"Aomine- _kun_!" Daiki menatap sosok Tetsuya yang berlari menuju kearahnya, dia muak akhirnya tiba saatnya dia bisa meninju wajah khawatir yang ditunjukan Tetsuya sekarang. Satsuki benar suatu saat nanti akan tiba dimana Tetsuya menunjukan raut wajah yang seperti ini.

 **BUAGH**

"Aominecchi **—** tenanglah!" Bagi Daiki inilah yang harus dia lakukan terlebih dahulu meninju wajah yang diberkati senyum indah yang sangat disukai Satsuki. Persetanan dengan pertemuan pertama mereka dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Tetsuya yang luar biasa kaget.

"Bagunlah Tetsuya." Akashi membantu Tetsuya yang masih mematung beku dia tidak berekasi sama sekali. Banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya sekarang kenapa semua sahabatnya hadir disini.

Dan tentu saja hanya satu nama yang terpikirkan olehnya, "A-apa yang terjadi dengan Momoi- _san_?"

Semuanya terdiam tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab raut wajah mereka pun tidak dikatakan dalam kondisi yang mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dadanya sesak pandangannya pun mulai memanas, kenapa harus Momoi Satsuki.. "Ne, katakan kepadaku.."

 _Tetsu-kun_

Daiki mengertakan rahangnya, "Kenapa kau begitu peduli terhadap Satsuki!"

"Aku.."

"Kau mengabaikannya! Menyakitinya! Untuk apa kau menunjukan wajah bersalahmu sekarang hah!?" Daiki menumpahkan semuanya keluh kesahnya melihat bagaimana Satsuki bertahan hanya untukpria yang bahkan baru peduli terhadapnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Satsuki tidak butuh kebaikanmu!"

Tetsuya memanas dia tidak mengelak semuanya, dia memang brengsek bahkan dia mengetahui lebih dalam dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Dia yang selalu mencari alasan untuk menghindari gadis itu, dia lah yang selalu berusaha seakan-akan tidak pernah membuat janji apapun terhadap gadis itu. Dia cukup yakin gadis itu menangis karenanya.

Selama ini yang dia lakukan adalah agar Momoi Satsuki menyerah terhadapnya.

Lalu membencinya.

"Aku **—** peduli kepadanya.."

 _Tetsu-kun_

"..Sangat peduli"

 _Tetsu-kun_

"Kumohon!" Tetsuya menangis dia tidak bisa membendung perasaanya kali ini, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.."

Biarkan Tetsuya memperbaiki lagi dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hari ini tanggal 31 Januari.._

Tetsuya memasuki ruangan dengan bau antiseptik yang sangat memekakan, bunyi serulai mesin jantung pun begitu terdengar jelas tidak seirama, alat intervenous pun terpasang menusuki setiap tubuh gadis itu. "Momoi- _san_.."

Matanya tidak lagi seindah artistik begitu redup dan tidak lagi sulit untuk tersenyum cerah seperti sebelumnya, "A-ah, Tetsu- _kun_."

"Kenapa kesini.." Tetsuya tidak menjawab, dia mengambil langkah lebih dekat memposisikan dirinya tepat dihadapan gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Tetsuya mengamati gadis itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. "Aku ingin bertemu Momoi- _san_.."

Satsuki tersenyum lemah, "Seharusnya Tetsu- _kun_ tidak usah kesini saja. Aku sangat menyedihkan bukan.."

"Aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu." Tetsuya mengenggam sebelah tangan Satsuki yang begitu dingin dan pucat. Tetsuya mengelusnya pelan sedikit menyalurkan panas tubuhnya dia tidak tahan melihat bagaimana bisa jarum-jarum intravenous itu menusuki tulang yang hanya berbalut kulit, "Kau begitu kurus, Momoi- _san_."

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu rasanya senutuhamu, Tetsu- _kun_." Tubuhnya telah mati rasa. Dia sudah pasti lumpuh permanen sarafnya sudah menyerah terhadapnya begitu pula dirinya, "Aku sudah menyerah."

Tetsuya terdiam, disaat seperti ini dia tidak bisa memberikan dukungan atau rengkuhan untuk gadis yang telah disakitinya. "Aku akan selalu bersama Momoi- _san_."

Hanya saja dia ingin mengatakan kalimat itu.

Bahkan untuk kalimat yang dulu pernah dia imipikan dari mulut Tetsuya pun tidak dapat menyihirnya seperti dahulu. "Aku juga sudah menyerah untuk yang satu itu Tetsu- _kun_."

"Kenapa.." Tetsuya kaget tentu saja. Dia tahu Momoi Satsuki sangat mencintainya dan dia juga perlahan ingin mencoba memahami hal yang sama dengan Satsuki.

"Karena kau tidak mencintaiku Tetsu- _kun_."

Tetsuya bangkit dan perlahan memeluk tubuh Satsuki yang mulai meringkih. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Tetsuya mengambil langkah pendekatan seperti apa yang dulu masih diimpikan Satsuki. "Aku mencintaimu.."

"Kau percaya kan." Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya sesekali dibiarkan tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut Satsuki yang mulai menipis pula. Di saat seperti ini dia menyadari bahwa Satsuki sangatlah kecil dalam rengkuhannya, begitu lemah seakan tangannya tak sanggup mengaitnya dengan kuat.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku.."

Sekarang Tetsuya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tahu Satsuki sangatlah keras kepala sejak dulu tapi untuk yang satu ini Tetsuya tidak tahan dengan sifat egoist gadis itu. Tetsuya pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap langsung mata Satsuki. "Kau ingin aku membuktikan apa lagi, Momoi- _san_."

Satsuki menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis, "Kau tidak perlu membuktikan apapun Tetsu _-kun_."

"Apa perlu aku menciummu agar kau percaya padaku." Tetsuya tidak tahan, apa yang salah dengan niatnya dia bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk meyakinkan gadis dihadapannya kini.

"Kau marah padaku Tetsu- _kun_ **-** " Satsuki mengenggam pelan tangan Tetsuya yang sedari tadi memeggangi kedua bahunya. "Walaupun tidak terasa tapi aku tau kau menggengam bahuku sangat kuat."

"Kau berbohong padaku."

"Saat kau memelukku tadi aku merasakan sesak, sakit bahkan kepalaku terasa pusing. kau memelukku dengan begitu emosi kan?" Satsuki membuka sedikit kancing baju pasiennya, terdapat banyak alat elektrocardiogram yang tertempel diseluruh dadanya. "Alat-alat inilah yang menghantarkan rasa sakit itu tapi, aku tidak ingin Tetsu- _kun_ tahu. Karena aku tidak mau Tetsu- _kun_ tahu rasanya ditolak saat aku mencoba memelukmu."

"Karena dahulu Tetsu- _kun_ bahkan akan mencoba begitu banyak cara agar terlepas dari pelukanku. sesak sekali, sakit tolong lepaskan. Tapi, aku tahu sekarang kok bagaimana rasanya.."

Tetsuya terdiam dia mengetahui itu semua. Dia tidak ingin mengelak lagi bahkan dia mengetahui jelas isi hatinya saat begitu lelah menghadapi Satsuki yang begitu mencintainya. "Tapi, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Aku baru saja menyadarinya kau begitu berarti."

Satsuki tidak tahan untuk menangis dia berbohong akan janjinya untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Tetsuya seperti saat ini. tapi, ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada perlakuan Tetsuya kepadanya dahulu. "Ka **—** kau mengabaikan ku, membuatku menangis, melupakan janjimu, apa ini caramu untuk mencintaiku Tetsu- _kun_!"

"...Kau tidak perlu bersalah terhadap perasaanku."

Tetsuya tahu. Dia tidak berhak mendapatkan cinta yang begitu dari Satsuki. Dia terlalu naif, seakan kebaikannya kali ini dapat membuat hati gadis itu terbuai dengannya dia terlalu banyak menoreh luka daripada menghantarkan kebahagiaan untuk Satsuki.

 **-** Tetsuya menangis untuk penyesalannya.

Dan jika ada kesempatan dia ingin Satsuki menjadi miliknya, "Aku bersyukur dicintai oleh Momoi- _san_.."

Suatu saat..

Biarkan dirinya lah yang membuka kembali hati Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya  
to _Momoi Satsuki's_

 **In Heaven.**

Tetsuya menutup lembaran surat yang dia tulis untuk Momoi Satsuki. Ini tahun pertama pada saat ulang tahunnya tidak ada kehadiran Satsuki dalam kehidupannya.

...Karena pada akhirnya, Momoi Satsuki telah pergi dengan menutup hatinya untuk Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 **The End  
08/07/16**

 **A/N: Fanfic pertama saya untuk kapal Kuromomo. Dan berakhir dengan absurd parah yah duh, klimaks cerita ini emang gak jelas dan terlihat berbelit sekali tapi semoga para reader sekalian tetap puas saat membacanya.**

 **Cheeers. Salam kenal KnB fiction indonesia!**

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
